Burthorpe
The Principality of Burthorpe is a small, war-torn military town located northwest of Falador, and north of the druidic village of Taverley, whom they maintain a healthy diplomatic relationship with despite the ongoing political tensions with the rest of the Kingdom of Asgarnia. Burthorpe, and by conjunction Taverley, are the only areas in Asgarnia which are not controlled by the White Knights of Falador. Instead, they are protected by the Burthorpe Imperial Guard, Prince Anlaf's personal military police force. Due to Sir Amik Varze's sudden control over the Kingdom in lieu of King Vallance, who has fallen ill, Anlaf forbade the White Knights from entering his domain - despite this, there is still a white knight spy on the outskirts of town. It is revealed that if the war with the Troll Country is not eventually brought under control, that Falador will pull the funding for the Imperial Guard and dissolve them completely, annexing the town back into the rest of the Kingdom of Asgarnia under Amik Varze's rule. Entrances Burthorpe can be entered either from one of several methods: *Taverley northern gate. *Through the use of a Games necklace to Burthorpe Games Room. **Additionally, players may use the free minigame teleport located in their minigame list every twenty minutes. *From the northeastern area of Death Plateau. Notable features *Burthorpe is a dreary city, home to a military training camp. Soldiers in black armour and steel claws stand in ranks, performing drill exercises. Attackable soldiers are one of the only two ways to obtain black claws. (The other being Giant rock crabs) *Burthorpe Castle is home to the Burthorpe Games Rooms. *Burthorpe is also home to the Warriors' Guild, a large combination of melee-based minigames. It requires a combination level 130 of Attack and Strength, or level 99 Attack or Strength to enter. *The Heroes' Guild is just south of Burthorpe. Speak to Achetties to start the Heroes' Quest. *The Toad and Chicken Inn (or Burthorpe Tavern), located just west of Turael, is crowded with soldiers. There are also respawns of Asgarnian ale and Beer glasses. Behind the bar is a trapdoor that can be opened, leading to a basement. Opening the door in the basement leads to an area that contains: **The Rogues' Den minigame (requiring 50 Agility and 50 Thieving). **A fire that burns eternally with a bank right next to the fire (the bank is the NPC named Emerald Benedict). This is a popular place for people training cooking. **Grace's Graceful Clothing is a clothing store owned by Grace. It is the only store that sells graceful clothing (reduces weight when worn), which is bought with marks of grace. *Outside the Toad and Chicken Inn, you can speak to Bernald for the Garden of Tranquility quest. *Burthorpe is also the respawn point for Bob the Jagex Cat. *There is a mechanism to unlock an equipment room in Burthorpe. *Turael, the lowest ranking slayer master, can be found in the house with the yellow skull icon. He gives the easiest Slayer assignments, and has the usual slayer items for sale. Quests The following quests may be started in Burthorpe: *Heroes' Quest by speaking to Achetties at the entrance of the Heroes' Guild, found south of Burthorpe. *Death Plateau and the Troll Stronghold quests by speaking to Denulth, in his tent south of the castle. *A Tail of Two Cats by speaking to Unferth, in his house due east of the castle. Trivia Speaking to any member of the Imperial Guard except for major NPCs, (essentially any attackable Soldier), results in "jargon". They are really speaking Latin. Translations as they come in below. *''"Te audire non possume. Musa sapientum fixa est in aure"'' - "I cannot hear, I have a banana in my ear." *''"Noli me covare, ego te vocabo"'' - "Don't call me, I'll call you." *''"Quantum materiae materietur marmota monax si marmota monax materiam possit materiari?"'' - "How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?" *''"Fac ut gaudeam"'' - "Make my day!" *